In order to reduce the production costs of solar cells, thin wafer technology has been developed. Currently, a thin wafer is formed by cutting the wafer. However, thin wafers are easily broken during the cutting process. The thin wafer is then assembled into the cell, and it is a challenge to avoid the thin wafer from becoming damaged during the assembly process.
Additionally, because the surfaces of the thin wafer are smooth, the thin wafer having a textured surface is formed by dry etching process, not by wet etching process. Therefore, there is a need to develop a thin wafer having a textured surface for usage in solar cell.